Hinata's Christmas with Naruto
by Haruka-Hyuuga
Summary: The rookie nine, Neji, Lee and the sand siblings were invited to a Christmas party at Tenten’s house. Hinata has Naruto’s gift all wrapped up but does she have the courage to give it to him?NaruXHina Next series include spin the bottle cross truth or dare
1. Three days before Christmas

The rookie nine, Neji, Lee and the sand siblings were invited to a Christmas party at Tenten's house. Hinata has Naruto's gift all wrapped up but does she have the courage to give it to him? NaruXHina (the next series include the game spin the bottle cross truth or dare in general view)

A/N This is my first story! Please enjoy! Inspired by Kiwi-Kitteh, her story Underneath the Mistletoe.

I'm adding my own character (Haruka) to be paired with Neji. But since this story is focusing on Hinata and Naruto, I'm going to post another story (Christmas in Konoha) in general view featuring NejiHaru. Details will be on the authors comment on "Christmas in Konoha".

I don't own any Naruto characters, they are Masashi Kishimoto's (although I wish I could have owned Neji and Kiba!). No flames please, if you don't like the pairing NaruHina, Just don't read.

Three Days before Christmas

The winter's snow floated down to land in a park, its color as white as the summer's clouds. It landed on slides, swings and looked like icing when it gathered on the trees. The park was lonely, free of all life. Except…..

Except a figure. A raven haired girl sat on a park bench with her hands on her lap. She gazed at the snow covered playground, a strand of hair fell in front of her face. She gently pushed it back. The raven long hair had once been short, but as time passed, its owner let it grow long. Hyuuga Hinata turned her head as she heard her friend Kiba shout her name. She, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had decided to go Christmas shopping together and decided to meet in the park. Hinata had come early.

Kiba and Akamaru ran to where she as sitting and Shino came shortly after. She stood up and they walked away together towards the shops.

(On a road outside the shops)

The crowd was big. But that was expected since it's only three days before Christmas. Hinata didn't have anything else she needed to buy. Her gift for her special someone had already been made and wrapped up, now sitting on her desk in her bedroom.

_Flashback_

_Hinata opened an envelope to find and invitation to Tenten's Christmas party:_

_Dear Hinata,_

_You are invited to my Christmas party. _

_Come to my house on 25 December, 8 o'clock._

_I have picked names of all the people going. The name you have is in the envelope. Bring his or her gift to the party._

_Tenten_

_Inside the envelope, Hinata pulled out a piece of paper. On it said __**Naruto**__. She gasped and nearly dropped it._

_End flash back _

The only reason Hinata is here shopping with Kiba and Shino is because both of them got to get presents for girls for the party and wanted her to help them pick out gifts.

Even though she was supposed to help them, she didn't know who the girls were. Shino and Kiba kept the names to themselves because it was the rule of the game to keep the name secret. Besides, one of them might even have Hinata's name on their piece of paper.

They went into a shop filled with stationary and stuff toys.

-A Few Minuets Later-

Team 8 came out with two prettily wrapped presents. Kiba carried a present with pale yellow wrapping paper, shaped suspiciously like a teddy bear. Shino, however, came out with a blue present. Being the smarter one, he managed to put his present in a cylinder shaped box.

The three of tem then parted their separate ways to head home.

_**Hinata's Place**_

Hyuuga Hinata sat on her bed, glancing out of her window. The snow had already started falling, now as high as her ankles when she stood outside. She lay down, under the blanket, now starring at the ceiling. Soon she felt her eyelids begin to drop, without realizing it, she had fallen asleep.


	2. Two days before Christmas

A/n: In this chapter, my character (Haruka Hyuuga) would appear. I know that I said the pairing NejiHaru won't appear until I write the story 'Christmas in Konoha' but I thought it'll be nice for you readers to know Haruka a little better first.

Haruka: She is Hinata's cousin; her mother is Hisashi and Hizashi's little sister. After her parents died, Hisashi adopted her, making Haruka a member of the main family. The necklace she always wore was the only thing her parents left her before they died. It allows her to travel between dimensions and communicate with her friends (there will be examples in later chapters).

Go here ( h t t p /w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 4 7 6 8 5 1 2 1 / ) for a picture of Haruka (The outfit is not what Haruka normally wears).

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Naruto. But I do own Haruka.

Two Days before Christmas

Clear eyes surveyed the crowded streets. It was two days before Christmas. Two days before she gives her present to Naruto.

Everything on the street was now covered in a thick layer of snow, now knee height when you stand in it. Hinata is wearing a warm blue coat that matches her hair. The white boots on her feet are half way above her knees, with matching gloves in her hands.

Today she is out to buy supplies for the party. Tenten had called her just now to ask if she could help and she had agreed.

"Now I still have to buy this, these and that…" Hinata muttered, ticking off the things she had already bought.

"Ouch," Hinata said as she bumped into someone. Apparently the Hyuuga heiress was too busy looking at her list to look at what's in front of her.

"Hinata are you ok?" Haruka asked as she pulled Hinata up and helped her carry some of her bags, "What are you doing with all these stuff?" Haruka wore a pure white coat with blue vine designs on it, with earmuffs. She too, wore white boots and gloves. Except that they had blue vine designs to match her coat. Hinata dusted herself off, explaining that she was going to help Tenten get supplies for the party.

"..You can help too, if you want" Hinata finished off.

"Sure! I don't have anything to do this afternoon anyways," Haruka shrugged

The two girls walked into the grocery store.

_**-In the Grocery Store-**_

"The last thing we need to buy is…ramen, for Naruto," said Haruka "Hey isn't that him over there?"

Hinata ducks behind a shelf

"Eh Hinata? Whe-"

"Hi Haruka!" waved Naruto "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're buying supplies for the party."

"We?"

"Yeah," Haruka activates her Byakugan, "But Hinata disappeared as soon as I said the word 'Naruto'."

"Eh?"

"Hinata, you don't have to be that shy, at least say hello…" muttered Haruka as she dragged Hinata out from behind the shelf"

"Hello Hinata-chan!"

"H-hello N-Naruto k-kun" shuttered Hinata, her face as red as a tomato.

"Um we have to go Naruto, it's getting late. We'll see you later!" Haruka dragged Hinata out before she could faint.

"Bye," Naruto said and waved awkwardly, "I wonder if Hinata's feeling ok, her face was really red just now…" he muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yup, we've got everything," Haruka said while ticking the last thing on the list, "Let's drop this at Tenten's house before we go back."

"Ok,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**-At The Hyuuga Mansion- **_

Dinner is the usual, silence all around except for the "Itadakimasu" before they eat and the "Gochisosama deshita" after they finished.

Now, Hinata is in her bedroom with Haruka. They both sat on the floor beside each other.

"…What do you think Hinata?" asked Haruka, a smile on her face

"Huh?" Hinata snapped back to reality when she heard her name.

"I _said_, what do you think of the present I've got for Neji. You were day dreaming again," sighed Haruka, "you don't have to worry about the gift. I'm sure Naruto would like it."

"H-how did you know I had Naruto for my Secret Santa?"

"It's obvious, I saw you blushing when you took out the little slip in your envelope," Haruka grinned, "Then I used my Byakugan to see what was in the box," Haruka gestured towards the desk.

"But then… the rule… You weren't suppose to know who I got,"

"We didn't break the rule, I found it out on my own and that's allowed." Haruka said with a finger in her lips, slightly open "I _think_."

"Um ok, well we'll better sleep now… it's getting really late"

"What? It's 10:00 already? You'll better sleep soon Hinata, we're training tomorrow with Kiba and Shino"

Hinata watches Haruka's back as she left the room, after saying a quick good night.

She lay on her bed, imagining what Naruto's expression would be when he receives his gift from her. Giggling, she shut her eyes….

….And a slept with a smile on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry if this chapter wasn't so interesting, I had writer's block. But I promise next chapter's is going to be better. Review! I won't write chapter 3 until I get at least 10 of them.


End file.
